


Joy

by Ginny_Lovegood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Theyna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Lovegood/pseuds/Ginny_Lovegood
Summary: So basically Thalia's daughter wants to have a friend over. Thalia immediately falls in love with her friend's mom. Chaos insues.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> T for Language? Just mild swearing.

"But Mom..." Thalia's daughter, Sofia, groaned.

"If you want to go with your friend-"

"Willa." Sofia interrupted.

"Willa? Really? What an interesting-"

"Mom..." Sofia rolled her eyes. "Get on with it."

"Oh, right. If you want to go with Willa to her family's cabin, I have to meet them first. I have invited them to dinner with us tonight."

Sofia groaned. "Why do you always want to meet my friends' parents?"

Thalia frowned. "Because after Luke left me, you and your sister are all I've got."

"Oh."

Thalia ran her fingers through her short, black hair, dyed an aqua at the ends.

"Oh indeed." 

\--

The next day, Reyna smiled as her daughter Willa pushed a plate of toast in front of her.

"Thanks, Wil."

"Happy Birthday, Mom. It's the least that I could do." Replied her eldest.

"Hey! You're making me look bad!" Reyna's other child, Dylan responded. All three of them had dark brown hair and tanned skin. Willa and Reyna were unfairly muscular, and looked like models, where as Dylan was slightly scrawny and had giant hipster glasses.

"Hey!" Reyna frowned. "What would you two like for dinner?" She said, brightening up.

"Mom! Don't tell me you forgot!" Said Willa, setting down the bread she was buttering.

"Forgot what?" Reyna responded uncertainly.

"We are going over to my friend Sofia's place for dinner!"

"Why? All of us?" Said Reyna, clueless as ever.

"Yes, all of us! Her mom wants to meet you before you take her daughter for a weekend and kill her behind a tree?" Willa said.

"Wil, we don't joke about stuff like that."

"No, YOU don't joke about stuff like that. The rest of the damn world does." Cut in Willa.

"Language, Wil." Reyna straightened her navy blazer, grabbed her briefcase, and gave both her kids a hug. "Lock up when you go."

"Don't forget!" Willa called after her.

Reyna rolled her eyes as she pulled the door shut and exited the house.

\--

"So, what are you making for Willa and her mom?" Asked Thalia jokingly as she plugged in her work laptop after a long day at work.

"I'm meant to be cooking? OMG I forgot!" Sofia squealed as she banged into a cabinet and a pan fell onto her head.

"It was just a joke." Said Sofia's sister, Angelica, as she rolled her eyes. She had black hair, tied back into a ponytail and pale freckled skin. She was very athletic as opposed to her sister's theatre geek dynamic- long hair curled into waves dyed a midnight purple at the ends, black jeans, and white shirts with vertical stripes.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Mom." Said Sofia. 

"I try." Thalia shrugged off her trench coat, and threw it over the back of a chair. "Pasta okay?"

"I don't know. Is there something a little more.. fancy?"

"Ooh, someone's got a crush." Teased Angelica.

"I have a girlfriend!" Said Sofia, looking offended.

"Is the friend who's coming single? More importantly, is she hot?" Her sister responded eagerly.

"Uh- tonight's about meeting them, not falling in love." Thalia interrupted.

"When you fall in love with her single mother, I'm going to send those words right back at you." Said Sofia jokingly, and they all burst out in laughter, not realizing how true it was going to be.

\--

"They're here!" Sofia bellowed, causing Thalia to drop a spoon on the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Asked Thalia, picking a new spoon from the drawer with a scowl on her face. "I'm right here." But she still wiped her hands on her apron and walked to the door to meet this mysterious person.

She opened the door face-to-face with the cutest woman she had ever seen.

"I'm Thalia.." She awkwardly held out her hand. _"Crap."_ She thought.

"Reyna." Said the other woman, as her cheeks turned a little red. 

"It's a pleasure." Stammered Thalia. 

They would have stared each other a lot longer if Angelica hadn't jumped in to say "I'm Angelica. I'm a year younger than Sofia here, but still twice as popular and three times as cute."

"Mom, this is Willa." Sofia said, rolling her eyes, to Thalia. "By the way, I'm Sofia." She told Reyna. 

"Dylan." Said a small boy standing behind Willa.

"Well, pleasure to meet all of you. Now, do you mind if I drag Sofia away for a minute? I need help with the pasta."

"Mom! You made pasta?" Sofia groaned.

"Well, they say to stick with what you know." Thalia quipped, dragging Sofia out of the room. "Angelica, why don't you show them the lounge? Well join you in a minute."

\--

"You never said she was cute!" Thalia hissed at her daughter.

"Well, I've never met her before! How was I supposed to know you were going to fall hopelessly in love with her?"


End file.
